


Early Morning Lullabies

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics written for the "Three Sentence Fic Meme." Originally posted on my <a href="http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/">Tumblr writing blog</a>, and now being archived here for the A03 writing community. Will feature a wide range of genres, characters, pairings, and themes. Series will be updated every time a total of five prompts are filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: takamui n fuck father supreme ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Most would agree that Kamui's bloodlust was merely an excuse for his wish to die cackling in the face of adversity, but even Shinsuke understood that when it happened, Kamui wanted to be alone.

“You didn't have to,” Shinsuke whispered, threading shaky fingers through beautiful red hair belonging to an equally beautiful creature.

His father, the monster, shrugged and said, “I wanted to.”

* * *

**Prompt: Gintoki for the fic meme please.**

Over the years, Gintoki took to dreaming about sleeping on Shouyou's shoulder as a child.

He remembered that Shouyou liked walking on the beach, that Shouyou liked letting the soles of his feet sink into the wet sand, and that when the days were too hot and too long, that Shouyou didn't mind letting Gintoki nap on his shoulder while the waves sang their hymns and Shouyou pattered closer and closer to the tide.

Nowadays, Gintoki gets why he's hardly ever awake in his dreams; it would be a shame if six-year-old him ever woke up to find out just how close he was to a sea drenched in the blood of the thousands of children Utsuro had sacrificed over the years.

* * *

**Prompt: Kagura for the fic meme please~!**

On her sixteenth birthday, it rains. She goes out into the downpour without her umbrella and breathes in the fresh scent of wet earth as memories of dead mothers, faraway fathers, and runaway brothers keep her company.

It’s been twelve years since Kamui left her to fend for herself, ten since her mother died, and two since her brother denounced her from his life yet again- shame, that at sixteen, it’s still raining and he’s still too far away for her to reach and embrace, and that deep down, she knows that she’ll always be so far away from him that she won’t even reach him when they’re both dead.

* * *

**Prompt: okita or nobume for the three sentence meme, maybe? ( :**

Contrary to popular belief, Nobume did have a father before Isaburo took her in and raised her into an elite member of the Mimawarigumi. She doesn't like to think about her first father, the man who looked after her as a child, the man who cooked for her, bathed her, stitched together her wounds after hours of grueling training, the man who taught her to look at the sky with her mouth closed and her heart open.

Now, while she munches on a doughnut in front of the sea that swallowed her second father, she wonders if Oboro is happy with his father, her grandfather; she wonders if Oboro knows that in the end, his final fight will be against his only daughter.

* * *

**Prompt: 3 sentence fic w gin & utsuro im dying ???**

“Who the hell is Shouyou,” says the man who isn't Shouyou, the man who puts his sword through Gintoki's left lung.

“Never mind him, Utsuro-sama,” Oboro whispers, averting his gaze from the dead man with the soft, silvery hair.

“A shame,” Utsuro tuts, sliding his sword out of the lifeless body of a young man with his face frozen in pure agony, “perhaps in another lifetime.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: no prompt**

See, growing up, what his classmates didn't know was that Gintoki was a selfish bastard; Shouyou was, for all intents and purposes, a man whose grace and kindness was known to all the children of the land that wanted a home, a father, a teacher, and a friend. But see, Gintoki wasn't the type to share, not then, not today, not ever, no matter what those around him assumed, no matter how lazy he seemed, no matter how many times he fell asleep in the middle of a lesson.

Even today, Gintoki will stake his claim; Shouyou was his to cherish, his father, his teacher, his friend, and only his to kill.

* * *

**Prompt: if you're still doing 3 sentence meme, how about shoyou and oboro? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

“He is my son,” Utsuro tells Gintoki affectionately.

Gintoki scoffs, gazing wearily upon Oboro’s sleeping figure confined within the glass walls of the sterile room, “filth begets filth, after all.”

Utsuro laughs out loud, erecting yet another barrier between his past and his present, “I suppose you would know.”

* * *

**Prompt: Sakamoto for the fic meme please! :D**

“Can you believe this idiot,” Tatsuma hears Gintoki grunt to Zura and Shinsuke while he adjusted Tatsuma's weight on his back, “thinking he can just up and leave us.”

“Death will take Shinsuke's lungs before they take Tatsuma,” Zura says sagely, and Tatsuma can't help but break into a fit of laughter that sprays blood into Gintoki's collar.

“He seems fine to me,” Shinsuke tuts, rubbing Tatsuma back as they make their way back to the people they call home.

* * *

**Prompt: If your inbox is still open for the 3 sentence fics - Utsuro and a young Oboro?**

The man they called Utsuro, he slept on the floor the night he brought back a scarred and half-dead child from a desolate battlefield. The man they called Utsuro, he bathed the child, fed the little boy warm milk, clothed him in layers of white cotton, and then tucked him underneath three blankets and two comforters while six black crows stood vigil over his tiny, breathing body.

“Father,” said the little boy two weeks after being found and brought to Tenshouin Naraku, and the man they called Utsuro smiled and held close the child he would one day give his throne to.

* * *

**Prompt: shinpachi/pandemonium-san >:D**

“It's been fifteen years, Shin-kun,” says the beautiful woman heavily pregnant with her third child, “let it go.”

Shinpachi thinks of that lone day, at the tender age of fifteen, where he lost his straighthood for a creature aptly named Pandemonium. He sighs, takes of his glasses, rubs his eyes, “I can't- I just can't.”

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: sakagin B)**

Gintoki's never touched heaven before, but he supposes that the feeling of heavenly bliss will be something akin to the touch of Tatsuma's cooling skin after they've had sex and he's fallen asleep underneath the light of paper lanterns. Tatsuma's beautiful in that sense, with a face so serene during slumber that Gintoki imagines he's probably dead and that this, this right here, this might just be heaven.

Tatsuma shifts, wrinkles his nose, buries his head further into Gintoki's embrace, so Gintoki does the only thing he can do- he kisses the top Tatsuma's head and drifts off, hoping he can wake up to flushed skin and a beaming smile because who the hell needs heaven when he already has Tatsuma?

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
